Computer systems typically implement communication between separate chips, separate printed circuit boards, and/or separate computer systems. Certain types of communication, such as certain types of superconducting logic (e.g., reciprocal quantum logic, or RQL) implement a very high bandwidth (e.g., greater than or equal to approximately 300 GHz) interconnect system to maintain pulse integrity of single flux quantum (SFQ) pulses. Inter-chip (e.g., chip-to-chip) communication can typically include transitions between transmission lines on a chip to those on a circuit board through a stackup of chip vias, bump bonds, and board vias, particularly when fabricated on a large scale. Such features of inter-chip communication can result in degradation in bandwidth, and hence the pulse integrity and reliability of the data in the inter-chip communication. Moreover, dispersion on long superconducting transmission lines can degrade the pulses, and can be significantly worse at frequencies over 100 GHz.